Digimon omega tamers
by darkalphazero
Summary: oc accepting story: As digimon have began to flee the digital world to the human world some find themselves partnered to human teens; these rookie tamers will soon have to rise up and defend the worlds. "they have to..."
1. Chapter 1

A 13 year old boy was seen walking down the street when suddenly a weak voice said, "help me". The boy looked around and upon closer inspection, he had black hair and electric blue eyes with a kind look in them and pale skin. He was wearing a pair of black goggles with blue lenses and a black t-shirt with a blue sleeveless hoodie and jeans with rips in the knees.

"What?" he said, with a confused look on his face as he looked around.

"Over here in the ally", the same voice from earlier said.

The boy ran in to the ally. He looked around a little bit before noticing the source of the voice. It was a small blue and white dragon like creature, the poor thing was covered in injuries. "A demiveemon!?" the boy said in disbelief.

"That's me" demiveemon said.

"What happened to you? How did you get hurt?" the boy asked.

"Well you see, back in the digital world the angel digimon have begun to hunt down and kill any demonic digimon in the digital world! Heck they even started hunting down any digimon who can even digivolve into a nightmare soldier's digimon and they even found a way stop the digivolution of any digimon who does not have a holy ring! Many digimon have fled to your world!" demiveemon said.

"We have to get to my house so I can fix you up" the boy said.

"Really? Thank you! Wait what is your name?" demiveemon asked.

"Call me Chase" Chase said.

"Well Chase, I think this is the start of beautiful friendship" demiveemon joked as a black phone like device with electric blue grips fell from the sky.

"A D-3!? I guess this means I am a tamer and you're my partner demiveemon!" Chase said with a smile on his face as he picked up demiveemon and began to walk home but…

"Wait a minute! If digimon are coming to the human world, that means there have got to be more tamers out there!" Chase said as he began running towards his house.

"Soon" a mysteries voice said.

Author's note

Ok prolog is done hope you guys like please submit ocs through reviews only 4 ocs max per person ok now here is the oc form

Name:

Age:10-17

Appearance:

Personality: a few things about them

Background:

Fears:

Digivice model and appearance: adventure D-3 (please include 1 digiegg no golden armor) D-power digivice ic (please include dna color) fusion loader (if the oc has this model they will be a hunter) 01 (from the v-tamer manga)

Partner personality: same as tamer personality

Partner digivolution line: in training 1-mega 2

Partner background:

Hunted digimon: if a hunter

Question for maker are you ok with your oc having a dna digivolution (if your character is a tamer) or double xros (if your character is a hunter)

Ok now I thought I would put in chase as in example

Name: chase Logan

Age: 13

Appearance: pale skin and black hair with electric blue eyes that have a kind look in them and he is wearing a pair of black goggles with blue lenses as well as a black t-shirt and a blue sleeves hoodie and jeans with rips in the knees

Personality: a huge fan of digimon can be a bit if a hot head some times really kind curious about the digital world also a bit of a prankster also very kind

Background: has been a huge fan of digimon since he can remember especially dragon like and demonic ones it was always his dream to become a tamer now his dream has come true

Fears: not being strong enough to protect his friends veemon getting hurt because of him occasionally the dark depending on the situation

Digivice: D-3 black with electric blue grips digiegg of kindness

Partner personality: veemon is a hot head and he is very curious about the human world as well as being a prankster

Partner digivolution line: in training 1 chibomon in training 2 demiveemon rookie veemon champion devidramon ultimate neodevimon mega beelzemon mega 2 beelzemon blast mode armor kangaroomon

Partner background: veemon suffers from amnesia

I am ok with veemon being part of a dna digivolution

Ok now that the example is done I just want to say real quick please log in before submitting a oc because I will not except anonymous ocs


	2. The fist of kindness

Wow I already have the first oc introducing Ace "Zero" Darren from magnamon21 and now it begins…

A 14 year old boy was seen walking down the street he had red eyes and spiky red hair. He was wearing a bandana around his neck as well as a long shirt that had the symbol of miracles (the symbol that is on top of the digiegg of miracles) and a red hoodie with black sports pants, when suddenly a voice said.

"Zero my master said that you have been invited to the hunt. Do you accept?" a mechanical sounding voice said.

"Wh-what? Who are you? What is the hunt?" the boy now known as Zero said in a startled voice.

"Ah yes I probably should have mentioned that my name is Clockmon, right hand mon of the ruler of DigiQuartz Quartzmon. As for 'what', the hunt is. beings known as digimon have begun to flee my home and have begun to enter your world. But you see, to appear in your world we must first travel to my new home DigiQuartz and hunters are humans like you are being brought to DigiQ…"

"GIGA DESTROYER!" A monster like voice roared as a portal opened and a large energy blast of hellfire was rained on Clockmon who used himself as a shield for Zero as the portal closed and the poor mechanical digimon said his last words to Zero

"Do you accept?" Clockmon asked

"Yes" Zero answered

"Then take this" the clock like digimon said as he gave Zero a fusion loader

"What is that?" Zero asked as he looked at the digivice

"It is a device known as a fusion loader it is used by hunters to aid there digimon partner and it also allows travel between the worlds. To go to DigiQuartz the command is time shift DigiQuartz. The command to go to the digital world is time shift digital world. The command to return to your world is time shift human world. The command to g…" Clockmon said as he burst in to data and the data became a digiegg and a portal opened and the egg flew in to it.

"Well I guess I am a hunter now time shift DigiQuartz!" Zero said as a portal opened and he entered it…

Human world Chase's house 2 weeks after prolog:

"You have a point maybe we should start training. I mean why didn't either of us think of that before!?"Chase said

"I knew you would come around. After all, what do we have to lose! Uh, hey you don't happen to know anywhere we can train do ya?" a dragon like, mostly blue humanoid that kind of looked like Demiveemon said

Chase sighed before saying

"What am I going to do with you Veemon" both laughed before Chase said

"Wait a minute there are woods in walking distance from here!" Chase said "Get in the box" Chase said pointing to a cardboard box

"What? Why?" Veemon asked

"Because humans ain't used to seeing little blue dragons running around so…" Chase said before truning around and saying  
>" get in the box".<p>

"Fine" Veemon grumbled.

Human world 5 minutes later:

"This looks like as good a spot as any, well time to get started Veemon" Chase said as he put the box with Veemon in it down

"Man it is cramped in there" Veemon said

When suddenly a giant lion with two tails appeared and said

"I AM THE HOLY EMPIRE'S TOP SCOUT, LIAMON! NOW SURRENDER!"

"NEVER! THE TYRANNY OF LIGHT HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME! I KNOW WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Veemon said as he charged at liamon

"VEE KNOCKOUT" Veemon yelled as he punched Liamon but it didn't seem to have any affect on the huge lion

"CRITICAL STRIKE" Liamon roared, as he viciously attacked Veemon with his claws which severely injured the small dragon as a result

"VEEMON!" Chase yelled as he ran and picked up Veemon who was thrown back by Liamons attack

"I think we just might have to run" Veemon said in a sad voice as they began running into the woods…

DigiQaurtz 5 minutes before Chase and Veemon arrived at the woods:

"Where am I?" Zero asked himself as he looked around. He was in a place that kind of looked like a post apocalyptic version of the human world

"You're in DigiQuartz" a small purple dragon with yellow wings and a hammer like tail said.

"Who are you?" Zero asked the small dragon

"The name's Gumdramon, by the way what is your name? Gumdramon said

"Zero" Ace said

"That's a cool name" Gumdramonn said

"TRIDENT ARM" a monster like voice roared as a huge blue cyborg landed and attacked Gumdramon with his mechanical left arm

"WHAT IS THAT THING!'' Zero yelled

"THAT THING IS METALGREYMON(2010) AND WE BETTER START RUNNING" Gumdramon yelled as he and Zero began to run from the huge cyborg dragon

Human world woods: metalgreymons ambush

"HE IS RIGHT BEHIND US!" Veemon screamed in horror as Liamon got closer and closer to them.

"THUNDER OF KING" Liamon yelled as he shot lightning at Chase and Veemon

"We have to get to that cave! I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about that cave" Chase whispered to Veemon

Chase and Veemon ran into the cave. It was actually not very dirty and was empty except for the middle of the room where there was a pearl flower like object with the crest of kindness in a ring on the sides.

"The digiegg of kindness" Chase said

"HA NOW YOU ARE TRAPPED! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE! THUNDER OF KING!" Liamon said as he shot lightning at Veemon, but Chase pushed Veemon out of the way and was hit with the powerful attack himself

"ARG!" Chase scremed in pain as he was hit with Liamons powerful attack

"CHASE!" Veemon screamed

"We have to get the digiegg" Chase said to Veemon

"Right I will distract him" Veemon said as he charged at their foe

Chase ran to the digiegg, grabbed it and then tried to pick it up. To his surprise it worked and it went into his D-3 before Chase said

"DIGIARMOUR ENIRGIZE!" Chase yelled as a pearl light shot from his digivice to Veemon

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

Veemon was covered in light blue fur as he grew. A yellow jump suit appeared on him along with a pair of red boxing gloves, a pair of red boots, a blue helmet and a blue doll like thing appeared in the jump suit's pouch.

"KANGAROOMON" Kangaroomon announced

"YOU DIGIVOLED! NO WAY THAT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE! THE HOLY FLAG IS UP HOW DID YOU DO THIS?" Liamon roared

"JUMPING BLOW!" Kangaroomon yelled as he ran at Liamon and attacked with a powerful punch which sent Liamon flying

"I AM NOT DONE YET! JUMPING BLOW" Kangaroomon yelled as he charged at Liamon and attacked with a powerful upper cut

"ARG THUNDER OF KING" Liamon yelled as he counter attacked kangaroomon

"ARG TIME TO FINISH TH…" Kangaroomon began but

"THUNDER OF KING" Liamon yelled as he shot Kangaroomon with lightning

"HA! IS THAT ALL YOU KITTY" Kangaroomon taunted his foe

"THUNDER OF K…" Liamon began but…

"NOPE RED EARTH GALLOP" Kangaroomo yelled as his fists began to glow red and he charged at liamon and finished him by running under Liamon and punching through the unlucky lion. Liamon burst in to data which was turned in to a digiegg

"Wow Veem I mean Kangaroomon you were awesome out there" Chase congratulated his partner

"I feel hungry" Kangaroomon said as he dedigivolved to Veemon

"Get back in the box little buddy" Chase said

"fine" Veemon grumbled

Author's note

Magnamon21 I am sorry I promise I will gumdramon digivole next chapter this one just took awhile to write so I kind need a break anyway hope you guys like it


	3. Cant think of a good name

Ok I know I have not updated in awhile I am so sorry about that and I have some news since you guys have sent so many ocs I will have to make this a two part chapter and I am not sure how many ocs I can include in part one since I also have to finish Zero's introduction so yeah… on with the chapter!

Time: Kangaroomon and Liamon's battle place: DigiQuartz

Zero and Gumdramon are seen running from Metalgreymon

"I think we lost him" Zero said as he looked around

"I think so to" Gumdramon said in a relieved voice

"hey Gumdramon do you know what a hunter is?" Zero asked the small purple dragon

"well I don't know that much about them because I have never met one my self but I hear that they are chosen by the ruler of DigiQuartz Quartzmon to hunt down evil digimon with the help of a digimon partner and digifuse the digimon they hunted with there partner to give the partner more power as well as allow there partner to temporarily digivolve or at least that is what I heard" Gumdramon said

"TRIEDENT ARM" Metal Greymon roared as he attacked the duo

"RUN" Zero yelled as he and Gumdramon ran from Metal Greymon

"I am not sure we will be able to run much longer" Gumdramon said

"QUICK IN THE ALLY" Zero shouted to Gumdramon as they ran in to the ally

"CRAP it's a dead end" Gumdramon said

"I never thought it would end like this" Zero said in a sad voice

"NO IT CANT END LIKE THIS!" Gumdramon yelled as ran towards Metal Greymon

"JAKED HAMMER!" Gumdramon shouted as he attacked with his hammer like tail… unfortunately he bounced right off of Metal Greymon

"TRIEDENT ARM!" Metal Greymon attacked the small purple dragon and said small purple dragon was sent flying back in to the ally

"GUMDRAMON" Zero yelled

"I think this is where it ends buddy" Gumdramon said in a weak voice

"NO!" Zero yelled

"DON'T DIE ON ME GUMDRAMON DON'T DIE YOUR MY FRIEND!" Zero yelled as his fusion loader turned red and began to glow

"THE POWER I CAN FELL IT" Gumdramon yelled as he began to glow

"GUMDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" Gumdramon yelled as grew much larger than before and his tail changed from a hammer to a blade and a pair of gold goggles with green lens appeared on his four head also a pair of yellow gloves appeared on his hands

"ARRESTERDRAMON!" Gumdramon now Arresterdramon exclaimed

"WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE HOW DID YOU DIGIVOLVE!?" Metal Greymon asked

"The bond between me and my partner has given me power oh and cut the talk lets FIGHT!" Arresterdramon said

"TRIEDENT ARM!" Metal Greymon roared as attacked

"GRAH!" Arresterdramon yelled as he was sent flying by the attack

"MACH FLICKER" The purple dragon road as he unleashed a barrage of high speed punches

"ARGH HOW CAN YOU HAVE SUCH POWER!?" Metal Greymon roared in pain

"I'm not done with you yet SPIN CALIBER!" Arresterdramon yelled as attacked with his tail

"ARGH" Metal Greymon roared in pain

"THAT'S IT PREPARE TO DIE SCUM GIGA DESTROYER!" Metal Greymon yelled as unleashed his extremely powerful attack

"ARGH!" Arresterdramon yelled in pain

"it's time to finish this PRISM GALLET!" Arresterdramon yelled as he attacked Metal Greymon by jumping up and unleashed many beams of light from his tail

"RAGH" Metal Greymon roared in pain

"I will be back" Metal Greymon said as he flew away

"Dang it he got away" Arresterdramon said as he devolved to Gumdramon

"what just happened?" Zero asked

"I think we just became partners buddy" Gumdramon said

"lets get home buddy" Zero said

"kay" Gumdramon said

"time shift human world!" Zero yelled

Time: 3 days after Kangaroomon and Liamon's battle Place: downtown

A 14 year old boy with dark brown hair and black eyes he is wearing a pair of red and gold pants with a red belt that has a large silver buckle and a gold V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a red trench coat with gold down the sleeves and black boots he has a silver plate worn on his coat along with a pair of red fingerless gloves he also wears a strap that goes over his right shoulder and under his left side the hole outfit has a fire design he also has a pair of red goggles with an orange strap and dark lenses strapped on his forehead is seen walking down the street when suddenly a female voice called out

"Hey Artur!" the 14 year old known as Artur turned to see a 14 year old girl with long straight red hair and bright blue eyes she is average height athletic build has pale but fair skin she is wearing a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt and pink shirt that has a brown belt around it with gold buttons and a dark blue skirt and a pink and gold pouch on her hands she is wearing brown fingerless gloves she is also boots with golden buttons

"oh hey Alexis" Artur greeted his friend

"uh you see that too right?" Alexis asked pointing to an ally from which fog is emerging from

"That's weird I say we check it out" Artur said

"yeah what could go wrong" Alexis said sarcastically

The duo entered the ally they saw through the fog a duo of turquoise dragons with white stomachs and jaws and red eyes red wings and red antlers one was slightly shorter than the other along with a small white and purple rabbit like creature with red eyes

"Where are we?" The taller dragon asked as he and the smaller dragon along with the rabbit like creature looked around

"Well we ain't on bit island anymore" The smaller dragon said

"And we are not alone either look!" The rabbit like creature said as she pointed towards the humans

Artur and Alexis were shocked at the sight of the trio of digital monsters when finally Artur spoke

"Hi I'm Artur and this is Alexis" Artur introduced himself and Alexis to the digimon

"pleased to meet you I am Blue and this is my brother Green" The taller of the duo of dragons intruded himself and his brother

"My name is Lunamon nice to meet to meet you" The rabbit like creature now known as Lunamon introduced herself

Then the five heard a growl and they looked through the fog and they saw a large blue and white dragon with a blade on its nose

"RUN!" Artur shouted as he and Alexis ran while Blue and Green flew and blue was carrying Lunamon

**Author's note**

**darkalphazero: **I am sorry that I could not include all of your ocs but this chapter was just getting really long I hope you guys like this chapter


End file.
